


Leaving Las Vegas

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to be out of town when this episode airs so I wanted to try and write something that would show what Gil's thinking when he's getting ready to leave. I don't own anything CSI related and am just playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Las Vegas

Gil was standing in his home office, looking around, trying to figure out what he should take with him. He still wasn't sure about teaching but he needed time away from the lab. He needed time to think about his life and what he wanted to do. The cases of late had been hitting him harder than anything had in his life and maybe, he allowed himself a small wry grin, he was getting old. There had been a number of times in his life he'd considered just vanishing from Vegas. Gil hadn't been kidding when he told Warrick he was a ghost and there wouldn't be a cake for him in the break room when he finally decided to leave the labs. This had probably been a long time coming, Gil had lived his work for so long that it was bound to catch up to him. 

If he thought he could think in Vegas, clearly think in Vegas, then he would stay. He didn't want to leave. Gil didn't care about the lab, he didn't care about the city, but he didn't want to leave his home and his lovers. They had spent time apart before, as all couples did when circumstances demanded it, but they had used phone calls and e-mail to stay in touch. And the separations had never been more than a week at a time. He knew that his loves supported him in his decision to leave and rethink his life but it was going to be hard. They were so much a part of him that he didn't want to have to live without them. It was one thing Gil was positive of; whatever he decided to do, he would do where his partners could continue their careers in a positive place. If it meant working from home, this office, then he would because he'd never ask either man to do anything that would make them unhappy.

As if summoned by his thoughts there was a soft tap at the office door and it opened to frame Nick Stokes in the morning light. They kept dark curtains on all the windows so they could sleep during the day, but Gil's office door was always shut so his windows were open to the bright rays. Gil stood for a minute and just appreciated the vision in front of him. Nick had showered and Gil could see water on Nick's shaved head. He'd never admit it but he missed the silky brown locks, missed being able to bury his fingers in their soft texture. The young man was shirtless and Gil felt his breath catch at the perfection that called to him.

"Hey," Nick said softly, his voice drawling a little, his Texas accent always came in heavier when he was upset, aroused or tired. "Greg and I were wondering if you would come to bed early. We've got a surprise for you."

"Sure," Gil replied. "I was just trying to figure out what I needed to take with me when I go."

Nick pulled Gil into a tight hug. "I wish we were going with you," he said. "Two months doesn't sound like much when we talk about it, but it's going to be forever without you here to help ground us."

"I know, Nicky," Gil said. "I don't want to go but I have to. I need time to think and reevaluate my life. But I told you once and I will continue to tell you that you and Greg are the most important things in my life and my decision will not affect you adversely."

"You're so hot when you start lecturing," Nick whispered. He kissed Gil gently and pulled him towards the stairs. "You know you're taking Nevyn with you, right?"

That gave Gil pause. He hadn't thought to take his silver sable German shepherd guard/police/companion dog along. He wanted to leave the dog with Greg so both his lovers would have protection in his absence.

"Gil Grissom you are not going so far away from us without some form of protection," Nick said, correctly reading Gil's face. "Greggo and I will be fine with Panther. Now come on, you've got a package to open."

Gil groaned as his mind flashed to Greg naked on their bed, as he had been at Christmas, naked but for a few well placed ribbons. Nick smirked. "Not that kind of package, dirty old man," he said. "Come on."

He was going to miss this. Gil was starting to think it might be a good idea to just cancel the lecture and stay home with his lovers. These men knew him better than anyone and Gil could use the spare time to get caught up on his journals and articles. But he also knew, deep down, that he wouldn't be able to think if he was home. He'd be wondering what was happening at the lab, how his lovers were doing without him there. If he was away from them, he could bury those thoughts better and focus on what he needed.

"You found him," Greg grinned, almost bouncing on their bed. Gil was disappointed to see that, like Nick, Greg was wearing sweat pants. Personally Gil thought it a shame to hide such perfection behind baggy cloth but he couldn't deny the younger men anything. "Come on Gil, we got these a while ago and have just been dying to do this."

"What?" Gil asked, curious, as he joined Greg on the bed. He leaned in for a kiss, Greg opening and surrendering to him with a moan. They broke apart when Nick flopped onto the bed with enough force to jar them. "Nicky."

"There's plenty of time for that in a minute," Nick said. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Grissom. "I think it's time for these. In fact, I can't think of a better time for it."

Grissom looked at the blue box in his hand and recognized the jeweler who made the pendants the three wore to show their commitment to each other. "What's this, Nicky?"

"Greggo and I went and ordered them not too long ago, right about the time we went to Cabo," Nick replied. "They've been hidden since because we weren't sure how you'd react to it. But now that you're leaving for a while, we want to make sure people know that you're taken."

"But that means..." Gil broke off and looked down at the box on his palm.

"Rings," Nick finished, opening the box. "One for each of us. We've been together five years and we all know it's going to be for the rest of our lives. Why not show that we're taken?"

The three rings were bands of braided white and yellow gold, wrapped around a single stone. One was blue, one red, and one green. Grissom was amazed by the craftsmanship he saw. Nick and Greg picked up the ring with the blue stone and took Gil's left hand. "We decided not to say anything sappy because I think we all know how we feel," Greg said. He kissed Gil's fingers softly. "I wish you didn't have to go, Gil. I'm going to miss you so much."

Gil looked at the ring on his finger. He'd never worn any jewelry before, except the pendant and even that had taken some getting used to. But he could almost feel the love radiating from it, up his arm to his heart. He smiled; it was a piece of his lovers he could take with him. "So who gets the ruby?" he asked, looking at his lovers.

"I do," Greg said, smiling.

"You should only say that at the alter," Gil said softly as he slid the ring onto Greg's left hand.

"This could be our alter," Nick said, as his ring was slid into place. He grinned. "Sorry, that was pretty sappy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but its okay," Greg said. "Our lives are starting down a new path now and maybe we need to be a little sappy, a little girly, because we're not all going to be together for a while."

Grissom had been planning to save his surprise for later, when he had been away for a couple of weeks, but seeing the looks of sadness on his lovers' faces, he caved. "I bought you plane tickets," he said. "For you to come see me. I didn't know when you could get the time off, or even if you could get off together, but these will let you come see me whenever you want. I don't want to be away from you for two months without physical contact. I don't think I could live without it."

Greg and Nick grinned at each other. "Now that is sappy," Nick said. "We have e-mail and web cams. We'll be able to talk to each other." He lay down on the bed and pulled Gil up against him. "Greggo and I just want you to be able to heal, Gil. We want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Gil said. "You and Greg keep me sane. I just need to decide where my next step will be. That's why I need space. But you will be there with me in the end. I told you I'll never leave you and that's one promise I intend to keep."

"We know," Greg said, curling up behind Gil. "We'll give you the time and space you need because we love you. But we'll show up when you least expect it."

Grissom laughed, the first real laugh he'd uttered in a long time. "As long as it's not under my desk while I'm trying to teach," he said, referring to a rather wild session in his office. "Otherwise I'm yours, forever."


End file.
